Esmeralda Yamamoto
Esmeralda Yamamoto (山本エッスマーアルダー Yamamoto Essumāarudā Japanese and Spanish for True Mountain Emerald), called Esma by some, is the daughter of Yukio Yamamoto and Blanca and due to this parentage was born a Vizard. She was born and raised in Hueco Mundo. Appearance Esmeralda is of average height, with a lean build and a large bust for her age. She has long white hair, inherited from her mother, that extends to her waist, with long sideswept bangs that have blue streaks in them, and dark green eyes, with pale skin. She wears an outfit that resembles her mother's, a gray tank top that extends to the bottom of her ribcage, with an open white vest over it, and a white hakama. In addition she has a long thin scar across the left side of her face gained during a sparring match. Personality Esmeralda is a very calm and quite girl, preferring to be by herself and play music than interact with others. Living the first part of her life in Hueco Mundo however, she was forced to put on a mask of being a warrior, in the process becoming arrogant and brash, similarly to her mother. When she began living in the Worl of the Living, she stopped wearing the mask as often, letting herself relax. Due to the fact others see her as a delinquent, she prefers not to show her real self unless she is alone. Powers and Abilities High Spiritual Energy: Esmeralda has a noted potential to become incredibly powerful due to her unique state of being, however she shows no interest in honing said potential. Despite this, her levels of spiritual energy put her on par with a 4th Seat Soul Reaper. Her energy manifests as a deep green color. Flash Step Practitioner: While she is new to Flash Step, Esmeralda has shown skill in it, and was able to sneak up on Haruka while she was distracted. Zanpakuto Fue (笛 Ocarina) is Esmeralda's Zanpakuto. Sealed it takes the form of a large dagger or combat knife with a 9 inch single edged blade with a slight curve to it. It has a black hilt and short hand guard, and its sheath is kept hanging from her right hip. She prefers to use it in an icepick grip, though she has on occasion wielded it normally. Shikai: 'Fue's Shikai is released with the phrase ''"Sing for me". Once released the handle elongates to a foot long and becomes rounded and made of hollow black lacquered wood, with several holes along its length and a small mouth piece forming where it meets the blade. The blade itself elongates to match the length of the handle in addition to splitting down the middle and forming a shape that resembles a tuning fork with each half of the blade having an edge. The blade serves to amplify the sounds created by the songs played on it, increasing their power. : '''Shikai Special Ability: Fue's shikai is geared towards being used as an ocarina to play songs that have special effects, possessing little capability for actual combat. This makes her Zanpakuto unique in that it is one of few that lose actual combat ability when they enter shikai. This means that her Shikai is mainly used for support when she is fighting in a group. *'Iyashi no Uta '(癒しの歌 Song of Healing): Esmeralda plays a soothing song, which has the effect of giving those within earshot of the music a healing factor as long as she continues to play. *'Konran no Uta' (混乱の歌 Song of Confusion): Esmeralda plays a chaotic sounding song that confuses her opponents senses. This song's effects can be focused on individuals. *'Tenka no Uta' (点火の歌 Song of Ignition): Esmeralda plays an intense souding song, which grants her pyrokinesis as long as the song is played. *'Kamisori no Kaze no Uta' (カミソリの風の歌 Song of Razor Winds): Esmeralda plays a calm sounding song, which creates blades of wind that she has telekinetic control of as long as the song is played. Bankai: Not Yet Achieved Hollowfication Hollow Mask: Esmeralda can at anytime don a Hollow Mask that resembles a down turned bird's beak, with groves along the edge and small slits for eyeholes. Oddly the mask only covers the upper half of her face, leaving her mouth and chin exposed. Due to the fact she was born a Vizard her mask is an actual part of her soul instead of being a manifestation of her Hollow Powers. As a result whenever she feels intense emotions the mask begins to form by itself. *'Cero: '''Esmeralda can fire a dark green Cero from her open palm. *'Bala:' Esmeralda can use a red Bala, which is fired by her flicking her fingers. Trivia *Esmeralda's character theme is stated to be Hero by Skillet. *The concept of Esmeralda's zanpakuto is based on the Ocarina of Time from the game ''The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time in that its release mimics an Ocarina and can be used to play magical songs. *Esmeralda's powers as a whole are based on a songbird, her Zanpakuto is music based and her Hollow Mask is a bird's beak. *Esmeralda's Zanpakuto was originally going to be a short sword that would release into a laster sword whose blade varied in length based on the strength of her spiritual energy. This was scrapped early on and replaced with her current Zanpakuto. Category:Evnyofdeath Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Vizard Category:Visored Category:Female Category:Females Category:Under Construction